Le dernier mort
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Heero se fait juger à la fin de la guerre sur l'incident Noventa RAR et annonce
1. Default Chapter

Le dernier mort 

Série : Gundam Wing

Autrice : Katel, en pleine déprime quand j'ai écrit ça

Genre : pas joyeux du tout, vous attendez pas à une fin heureuse

Couple : nada. Oh, y'a un petit, mais si petit, Heero+Relena

Email : katel92@voila.fr, n'hésitez pas, un mail fait toujours très plaisir !

Disclaimer : Je ne les ai et ne les aurais jamais. Qu'on se le tienne pour dit !

Résumé : Heero se fait juger pour le meurtre de Noventa.

POV Heero 

Jeudi 18 mai 196

Coupable.

Comme ce mot résonne bizarrement dans ma tête !

Coupable. Fautif. Responsable.

Oui, je suis tout ça. C'est moi qui ai tué le général Noventa. Je suis donc coupable.

J'aurais pu nier, clamer mon innocence, repartir dans mon monde de solitude, disparaître à nouveau pour échapper à la justice. Mais non. J'étais fatigué de devoir toujours fuir, toujours me cacher. Je me suis laissé arrêté. Je devais être jugé pour la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. A part peut-être d'être né.

J'avais tué un homme.

Enfin... je n'en avais pas tué qu'un seul, mais celui-là était important. Celui-là était connu. Alors j'ai été arrêté parce que, une fois la paix revenue, le gouvernement voulait se laver de ses erreurs et chercher des coupables. J'en suis un. Alors ils m'ont arrêté.

Le gouvernement n'a pas perdu son temps : mon procès a eu lieu tout de suite. C'est-à-dire aujourd'hui. Seulement 24 heures après mon arrestation. A grand renfort de média. Je suis un coupable, alors il faut me montrer partout.

Je n'ai pas cherché à clamer que je n'étais pas le coupable, que j'ai été manipulé, que je ne suis qu'un adolescent. Non. Je n'ai pas cherché à fuir mes responsabilités. Je suis coupable, je dois payer.

Ca les a étonnés, les jurés, que je ne nie pas du tout. Ils ont cru que j'allais tout nié en bloc. Non. Quand le président du tribunal a déclaré les faits, je l'ai interrompu pour rajouter des détails oubliés pour me permettre de "seulement" avoir prison à perpétuité. Ca les a sciés. Les jurés ne pouvaient plus essayer de m'innocenter. J'étais un assassin, je suis un assassin et je resterai un assassin. Un rebelle. Un dangereux terroriste.

Quand ils m'ont demandé si je plaidais coupable ou non coupable, j'ai répondu sans hésiter coupable.

J'ai ensuite été reconduit ici, dans ma cellule, tout seul, comme je l'ai toujours été. Un garde est venu m'avertir de la sentence il y a un quart d'heure. Condamné à mort.

Je n'en attendais pas moins. J'avais clairement dit que si j'écopais de la prison, je m'évadais et je tuais tous ceux du jury. Un assassin est fait pour ça, non ? Je suis un assassin, donc logique, je tue. C'est dans ma nature. Point.

Je serais exécuté demain à l'aube. Fusillé. C'est la mort la plus digne pour un soldat. Passé par les armes. J'aurais la mort que je n'ai pu avoir sur le champ de bataille.

On m'a demandé si j'avais une dernière volonté pour mon dernier jour. Non. J'ai toujours vécu tout seul, caché dans l'ombre. Je n'avais besoin de rien ni personne pour vivre. Je n'ai besoin de rien ni personne pour mourir.

Parfois je me dis que c'est bête de mourir si tôt. Je n'ai que quinze ans, après tout. Et pourtant, je dois mourir.

Je repasse en boucle tout ce qui m'est arrivé durant ces quinze petites années. A vrai dire, pas grand chose. Pas grand chose jusqu'à l'opération Météore. Celle qui me sera fatale. Ma dernière mission.

Cette mission avait déjà en elle quelque chose de différent. J'avais des coéquipiers. Nous étions une équipe, où chaque élément a son importance. "Etions" parce que je ne serai plus là. Plus jamais là. Ces coéquipiers que je considère comme mes... amis. Ca me fait bizarre de penser ça car je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. J'ai toujours été le sans ami. Mais ces quatre garçons, de mon âge, embarqués dans la même affaire que moi, ayant souffert de cette guerre comme moi, voulant protéger les colonies comme moi... Je ne peux que les considérer comme mes amis. Comme des frères, aussi. Nous sommes soudés. Et ça, même si je pars. Même si je fais le dernier voyage. 

Plus j'y pense plus je me rends compte que ma vie a été trop courte. Je n'ai pas pu en profiter. J'aurais pu faire plein de choses que font les jeunes de mon âge : aller à l'école de façon régulière, vivre sans se soucier du lendemain, sans se demander si on sera encore vivant, aller en boîte, avoir beaucoup d'amis, se promener en bande dans la ville à la nuit tombée, être dans une famille unie et chaleureuse... et enfin aimer.

Je ne connais pas exactement le terme de ce mot-là. Il doit signifier confiance envers l'autre, sa "moitié". Mais j'ai confiance envers mes quatre amis et pourtant ce n'est pas de l'amour. Juste de l'amitié. Une amitié profonde, un lien presque fraternel. Mais pas de l'amour.

Alors, que veut dire "aimer" ? Je ne le sais pas. Penser constamment à quelqu'un ? Non. Certaines personnes pensent à d'autres personnes sans pour autant les aimer. Combien de fois ai-je pensé à ceux que j'avais tués ? Pourtant, je ne les aimais pas. Je ne les connaissais même pas. Ils avaient juste eu le tort de se trouver en travers de mon chemin. Quelquefois, ils m'avaient inspiré une sorte de pitié. Mais pas de l'amour.

Aimer peut aussi signifier vouloir être avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais éprouvé ce sentiment. Quand j'étais avec Odin Lowe, il était comme un père pour moi. Un modèle que je voulais suivre. J'éprouvais une profonde confiance en lui. Être à ses côtés me donnait l'impression d'être plus grand. D'être plus important. C'était plutôt du respect. Mais pas de l'amour.

Aimer signifie aussi faiblesse. Là, je le comprends mieux. Et je crois que j'ai aimé quelqu'un, et que je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs. Je pense à elle de temps en temps d'ailleurs. Une fille qui s'est juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Qui n'avait pas demandé à être embarquée dans cette chose absurde qu'est la guerre. Quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à supprimer, même si ça devait dangereux, et pour elle, et pour moi. Ca, ce serait de l'amour.

Relena.

Je sais qu'elle voulait comprendre. Pourquoi je voulais la supprimer, qui j'étais, ce qui se passait dans ce monde. Je ne l'ai pas aidé pour ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Pourtant elle a compris. Mais ne m'a pas rejeté pour ça, comme d'autres l'ont fait. Elle m'a aidé, à sa façon, à me montrer que le chemin que j'avais choisi de suivre n'était pas le bon.

J'ai eu pas mal de fois l'occasion de la tuer, pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas moi-même. Peut-être parce que je me disais pour la première fois que ça ne sert à rien de tuer. Que ça ne mène à rien. Mais ça, je l'ai compris trop tard. J'avais déjà trop tué. J'avais les mains trop tâchées de sang. Je suis un assassin. Et je suis coupable.

Pourtant, maintenant avec le recul, je me rends bien compte que j'ai bien fait de ne pas la tuer. Elle oeuvre pour la paix. Grâce à elle, la guerre disparaîtra totalement, j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne serai plus là pour y vivre. Je serai dans un endroit d'où nul ne peut revenir. Je serai mort.

Ca me rappelle un livre que j'ai lu il y a longtemps de cela. "Le dernier jour d'un condamné" de Victor Hugo. Ce livre m'a beaucoup marqué. Et j'ai juré que ma mort ne serait pas inutile. J'avais six ans.

Un passage m'a particulièrement marqué : "Que ce que j'écris ici puisse être un jour utile à d'autres, que cela arrête le juge prêt à juger, que cela sauve des malheureux, innocents ou coupables, de l'agonie à laquelle je suis condamné..."

Peut-être que, grâce à moi, il n'y aura plus de guerre. Peut-être se rendra-t-on enfin compte qu'essayer d'endoctriner des enfants n'est pas la bonne solution. Peut-être qu'enfin il n'y aura plus jamais de conflit. Ca évitera d'autres adolescents à avoir à attendre lentement la sentence de mort qui les attend...

Mais moi je vais mourir tout de suite. Mais je sais que je ne resterais pas oublié. Tous, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, Howard, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une... Bref, tous ceux que j'ai côtoyés, je sais qu'ils se souviendront de moi. J'espère seulement que ce sacrifice les fera réfléchir pour ne pas commettre des erreurs.

Coupable.

Coupable de quoi, au fait ? D'avoir respecté des ordres. D'avoir voulu offrir aux colonies spatiales un meilleur avenir, libre. D'avoir voulu changer la face du monde. D'avoir voulu arrêter une guerre sans fin... D'avoir voulu avoir le droit de vivre.

Je me rends compte qu'il fait déjà nuit. Il est dix heures du soir. Dans dix heures, je serai mort. A huit heures très précises, je serais dans la cour de la prison, et une salve de fusils accueillera mon combat pour la liberté.

Je me souviendrais jusqu'aux derniers instants de ma vie de ce procès.

Comment les jurés ont écarquillé les yeux quand ils ont vu qu'ils jugeaient un enfant. Oui, messieurs les jurés, cet adolescent de seize est jugé pour le meurtre du général Noventa. Oui, nous savons que ce n'est qu'un enfant. Non, il ne souffre d'aucune maladie mentale ; il est même rudement intelligent pour son âge.

J'ai vu des visages en regardant dans la foule. Tout d'abord les autres pilotes. Ils n'auraient pas dû venir. Je serais parti avec l'image de force que j'ai véhiculée à leurs yeux. Ils n'auraient pas vu le procès pour meurtre d'un de leurs amis. Ca aurait été mieux.

Mais non, ils étaient là, tous les quatre, assis côte à côte. Comme une famille. Quatre pleurait. Il a toujours été émotif. Il aurait voulu pouvoir me sortir de là, mais c'était mon choix d'être dans le banc des accusés. Duo ne souriait pas. C'était bien la première fois. Il devait penser que je l'avais trahi : je lui avais toujours donné l'impression d'être un surhomme et pourtant je me laissais faire pour un crime dont je n'étais pas vraiment coupable. Trowa ne disait rien, et rien ne transparaissait sur son visage, comme d'habitude. Wufei non plus n'était pas très expressif. J'espère seulement que désormais, il ne me prendra pas pour un faible.

J'ai vu aussi Relena. Elle ne pleurait pas. Sa douleur semblait avoir passé le cap des simples larmes. J'en ai eu mal au coeur. Je sais qu'elle a tout essayé pour empêcher l'arrestation et le procès. Elle voulait m'offrir un monde meilleur. Mais ce monde où la paix s'est installée n'est désormais plus le mien. Je suis coupable, et j'ai choisi d'être la victime de ce nouveau gouvernement. Non, pas la victime. Je suis le coupable de l'histoire.

J'ai détourné les yeux pour regarder mes anciens coéquipiers. Je voulais leur faire passer un message. Les gars, il faut que vous restiez soudés. C'est ça qui a causé ma perte. Si j'avais accepté notre alliance, j'aurais peut-être hésité à tirer sur la navette. Il faudra aussi que vous protégiez Relena. Je ne serais plus là pour le faire. Je sais qu'elle a souffert autant que nous de cette guerre, mais elle a choisi la voie la plus difficile vers la paix : sans se battre. Et c'est pourtant la voie la plus censée : s'il n'y a plus d'arme, la guerre s'arrêtera d'elle-même et il n'y aura plus de conflit. Mais je ne serais plus là pour voir ça.

Vendredi 19 mai 196

C'est mon dernier jour. Ma dernière heure. Il est sept heures. Dans une heure, je ne serai plus là. Une image m'est revenu cette nuit : à la fin du procès, quand je suis sorti, tous les soldats se sont mis au garde-à-vous, comme pour saluer le passage de quelqu'un d'important. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça. Est-ce parce qu'ils respectent ma franchise ? Il est vrai que je doute qu'ils fassent la même chose s'ils étaient à ma place : je les verrai plutôt démentant tout.

Je me rends compte que ma vie n'a pas été très utile. Elle n'a servi qu'à amener plus de morts dans un monde où il y en avait déjà trop. Mais ceux-là sont différents. Ils sont morts pour la gloire des colonies. Vaine lutte que la mienne ! Je n'aurai pas fait beaucoup plus les choses. Seulement j'aurai essayé. Pas comme d'autres, qui préfèrent rester craintivement à attendre la fin des événements. Je regrette seulement devoir payer pour tout un peuple alors que je n'ai que seize ans et que j'aurais aimé vivre.

Des pas approchent. Je sais que mon heure est arrivé. Le dernier moment.

J'espère que ma mort n'aura pas été inutile.

Mes amis, je vous attends tous dans la mort. Vous m'y rejoindrez tôt ou tard, je vous y attends...

Adieu.

Fin POV Heero 

Le condamné à mort connu sous le nom de Heero Yuy fut exécuté à huit heures précises. Pas un seul moment il ne montra de remords ni de faiblesse.

Une foule considérable se déplaça pour l'enterrement du petit soldat. Des personnes anonymes, qui avaient été émues par le courage de l'adolescent. Il fut unanimement décidé que la peine de mort serait abolie. Heero serait le dernier mort.

Alors les amis de Heero purent pleurer sur le dernier choix du soldat parfait. Un adolescent qui, par sa mort, avait fait réfléchir le monde entier à l'absurdité de la guerre. Un adolescent qui n'avait fait que suivre les ordres. Un adolescent qui avait simplement le tort d'être né.

OWARI

Et intrusion de Bunny-copineuh-qui-veut-ma-mort

Duo : C'est pas vrai, elle a encore tué quelqu'un.

Bunny : On commence à avoir l'habitude. Omae o korosu Katel !!!

Katel : (sourire sadique) Toujours.

Heero : Chuis mort ?

Bunny : Désolée, Hee-chan, mais paraît qu'elle va faire une suite...Y a intérêt sinon je jure que je la tue...

Katel : Mais si je suis morte, y'aura pas de suite !

Bunny : ...mince... coincée... (aux lecteurs) Et vous la laissez tuer Hee-chanounet sans réagir ?

Hee-chanounet (coincé entre 2 folles) (aux lecteurs) : Help... Help...

VRAI FIN

Petite note pour clôturer le tout : Je ne veux pas jouer la rabat-joie, mais un pays que l'on dit _civilisé_ pratique toujours la peine de mort, et dans un état, l'Utah, le peloton d'exécution existe toujours. Voilà.


	2. Réponses aux reviews et annonce

Euh... désolée de vous donner de faux espoirs, mais ce n'est pas la suite -___- C'est juste que j'ai repensé à ce texte et que je mettais rendu compte que je n'avais pas répondu aux reviews... et qu'après près de 4 mois, serait un peu temps que je m'y mette... Alors je vais m'empresser de le faire ^-^

_Bunny : ^-^ Tu as écrit très exactement 51 fois Baka. Je sais que c'est un copier-coller, mais je suis honorée de n'en avoir eu que ce nombre. D'habitude, c'est bien pire -_- Si, j'ai des excuses pour ne pas écrire la suite ! La preuve ! Ca fait presque 4 mois (mon dieu, déj ?!?!) que j'ai publié et c'est pas pour autant que j'ai continué la suite ! Mais je vais m'y mettre très bientôt... sinon je vais finir en chair à pâtée de lapin -___-_

_Vivi-chan Winner : Vi, c'est triste, et le pire, c'est que pour la deuxième version (j'avais déjà écrit une première version qui me convenait pas), j'ai même pas pleuré O_o J'étais tellement plongée dans l'écriture que je n'ai pas pris le temps de verser une larme, et comme je relis en étant totalement détachée, ça fait que je dois bien être la seule à ne pas avoir chialer pour ce texte -___- C'est pas grave si tu pleures devant ton papa, le mien m'a déjà vu rigoler toute seule, parler à haute voix et sautiller un peu partout comme un cabri ^-^ Quand on est taré, on est taré ^^_

_Kikioutou : Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail mais bon ^^ Bunny, c'est mon Cretinus Stupidus Supremus lapinou à moa, souffre-douleur à ses heures, et motivatrive quand elle veut bien s'y mettre. Mon adversaire préférée au badminton aussi ^^ Vi, je sais, j'aurais dû te prévenir que je publiais, Mea culpa V_V..._

_Kiwidieu : Ohlàlà ^^ Il faut vraiment que j'évite deux sujets avec toi : les dadas et la peine de mort ^^ Mais c'est vrai que ça m'a scotché, le fait que les Etats-Unis soient si nombreux à pratiquer la peine de mort... J'essayerai de te scanner la carte que j'ai dans mon livre d'anglais, d'ailleurs. On en apprend des bien bonnes sur le « meilleur pays du monde »… Je pense que cette fic a été le résultat de cette étude en classe et d'un débat à la radio à ce sujet. Et c'est très important, ce que tu as dit, alors je ne t'en tiens aucunement rigueur !_

_Kowai : Faut dire que l'incident Noventa était assez marquant... On découvre que Treize peut être un sacré salop manipulateur et particulièrement sadique et que Heero est un parfait imbécile de s'être ainsi jeté dans la gueule du loup. Mais à cette époque, il ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup, les ordres, il les exécutait, point barre. On peut le détester à cause de ça, mais lui aussi s'en est beaucoup voulu, y'a qu'à voir toute la période où il cherche les proches de Noventa. Comme je trouvais ce passage particulièrement mémorable et révoltant, j'ai décidé d'écrire un texte dessus._

_Yami-Rose1 : Non ! Pas tuer l'autrice ! Sinon plus de fics ^^ De toute façon, les coups de revolver par écrans interposés, ça marche pas, j'ai déjà essayé, ça fait juste sauter l'écran et c'est pas très recommandable pour continuer à utiliser son ordi... Oui, Heero a été condamné à mort, mais faut savoir que des personnes innocentes sont aussi condamnées à mort même dans notre époque et que ceux qui se font tuer n'étaient pas forcément coupables. Comme on dit, c'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers. Et comme je dis, qui aime bien châtie bien, et comme j'adore Heero, il n'est pas du tout rare que je le trucide p_

_Sissi : Merci beaucoup, ma petite (même si t'es plus âgée que moi ^^) Sissi ! Au départ, je voulais pas forcément faire un truc sur la peine de mort mais en avançant... je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Oui, ça existe encore et pas qu'aux Etats-Unis, et pourtant on préfère fermer les yeux sur cette réalité plutôt que d'essayer de la combattre... c'est franchement révoltant. Alors quand on sait pas quoi faire pour se mobiliser... on prend sa plume ou son clavier et on s'exprime comme on peut !_

_Tenchi Liloo Manson : Grande soeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !!! *mode ronronnant* Tes compliments me font toujours super plaisir et ça me fait sauter comme une malade ^^ Meuh nan, je suis pas folle, seulement profondément et irrémédiablement atteinte ^^ Bon sang, j'arrive encore à déconner alors que mon texte est censé être 'achement sérieux et triste -___- Y'a que moi pour faire ça... Je me calme et je respire un bon coup... Valà, c'est déjà mieux. Comme pour Kiwi, je ne trouve absolument pas que tu « pollues » mes reviews, vu que tout commentaire a son importance et que le sujet était difficilement évitable. De toute façon, les reviews constituent des commentaires sur ou au sujet du texte, ce qui n'est absolument pas hors-sujet et de toute façon, c'est l'espace des lecteurs, donc tu as très bien fait ^^ Et t'inquiètes pas pour les messages d'Arwen, pourquoi croies-tu que je sois toujours en vie ? Nan, pas parce que je cours plus vite, ce qui est quand même vrai, mais parce que j'aime faire du chantage avec elle ^^ Je vais me faire trucider quand elle va lire ça mais c'est pas grave, les chats sont censés avoir neuf vies... sinon je suis dans un sacré pétrin T_T_

Bon, voilà, j'ai répondu à tout le monde et je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot et même ceux qui se sont contentés de lire, parce que je leur en suis très reconnaissante. J'essaye de me mettre rapidement à la suite, mais c'est un peu difficile pour le moment, avec le dernier tournant de l'année scolaire (plus qu'un mois de cours déj !!!), et les autres fics à écrire et celles que je prépare déjà... Mais j'espère pouvoir mettre le prologue ou le chapitre 1 avant les grandes vacances, je mettrai alors un petit mot et le lien sur cette page pour vous le signaler ^^

Encore une fois merci de votre soutien et à bientôt j'espère ^^


End file.
